I'll wait for you
by Arashi YuKaze
Summary: Author sucks at summary, just read it. Fic pertama akun collab ini, spesial ficlet untuk HTNH SY dan semua NHL! Warning inside, judul tidak sesuai dengan cerita.


**_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_I'll wait for you by Arashi YuKaze_**

**_Special fic for NaruHina Tragedy Day_**

**_Warning : OOC, AU, not angsty, etc_**

_**Don't like? Just don't read!**_

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Nngghh...sudah jam 6 pagi, ya," ucap seorang gadis seraya menggeliat. Dengan gontai, sang gadis melangkah menuju jendela yang berada di sebelah kiri ranjang sang gadis. Saat sang gadis membuka gorden yang menutupi jendela tadi, kedua bola mata _amethyst_ sang gadis menangkap setangkai bunga mawar merah dan secarik kertas.

"_Red rose for you, princess. From your secret admirer,_" sang gadis mengulum senyum saat membaca isi kertas tadi. Memang sudah menjadi rutinitas sang gadis mendapat setangkai mawar dan secarik kertas tiap harinya. Isi kertas itu berbeda-beda, ada kata-kata puitis, pernyataan cinta, atau hanya sekedar sapaan selamat pagi dan menanyakan kabar. Sudah beberapa kali gadis ini mencoba menyelidiki siapa yang mengirimkan hal ini tiap hari padanya, namun hasilnya selalu nihil. Tak beberapa lama setelah itu, sang gadis berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi pribadinya dan melakukan ritual paginya seperti biasa.

**(^o^) NaruHina Fanfiction (^o^)**

"Moshi ano hi no ame..." sang gadis beryanyi kecil saat menyisir mahkota indigonya. Saat sedang asyik menyisir, telepon genggam sang gadis bergetar, menandakan adanya SMS yang masuk. Sontak, sang gadis langsung menuju meja belajar tempat telepon genggamnya tergeletak.

**_081389515***_**

**_Hime, temui aku di taman kota siang ini pukul 10.00, ya!_**

**_Your secret admirer_**

"Ah! Ini dari dia! Tapi, bukannya 0812 itu nomer Indonesia, ya? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu nomerku yang ada di Jepang?" ucap sang gadis heran. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, sang gadis akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang ke taman kota siang ini. Toh, siang ini gadis itu tidak ada jadwal untuk pemotretan maupun syuting, ditambah lagi ia sangat ingin tahu siapa orang yang mengaku sebagai _secret admirer-_nya itu.

Tok, tok, tok

"Sumimasen, Hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama sudah menunggu anda di meja makan," ucap seseorang yang tadi mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata-gadis itu.

"Ha'i, aku akan segera ke sana," jawab Hinata. Hinata 'pun keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan mansion Hyuuga. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Hinata akhirnya sampai di ruang makan. Maklum, mansion Hyuuga memang sangatlah besar dan megah, jarak antar kamar Hinata dan ruang makan 'pun sangatlah jauh.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Otou-sama," sapa Hinata sopan pada ayahnya yang sudah duduk manis di kursi makan seraya menyeruput secangkir kopi panasnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang ayah, Hinata langsung duduk di salah kursi makan.

"Otou-sama, di mana Neji nii-san dan Hanabi?" tanya Hinata di sela-sela sarapannya.

"Mereka sedang pergi ke luar sebentar," jawab Hiashi singkat. Hinata hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti mendengar penuturan Hiashi.

Hening. Baik Hinata ataupun Hiashi tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Hinata benci ini, ia ingin keluarga yang hangat dan penuh canda tawa, bukan seperti ini.

"Aku sudah selesai makan," ucap Hinata sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sudah jam 9.23, aku harus siap-siap," gumam Hinata pelan saat melihat jam tangan yang sudah terlingkar manis di tangannya. Segera, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar mansionnya yang megah.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, terlihat pintu kayu jati berukuran besar. Hinata 'pun meminta tolong pada salah satu pelayan pria yang ada di dekatnya untuk membukakan pintu itu "Tolong bukakan pintu itu, ya," sang pelayan 'pun langsung mengiyakan perintah Hinata dan membukakan pintu untuk nona mudanya itu. Setelah mengucakan "Arigatou", Hinata langsung berjalan menuju taman kota yang kebetulan tidak begitu jauh dari mansion Hyuuga.

Baru beberapa langkah Hinata keluar dari mansion, seorang pria yang sepertinya supir pribadi keluarga Hyuuga menghampiri Hinata dan berkata "Anda ingin kuantarkan dengan mobil Hinata-sama?".

"Tidak usah, aku jalan saja sekalian menghirup udara segar," jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum.

'Segar apanya? Pabrik di mana-mana,' batin Hinata berlawanan dengan mulutnya.

"Tapi," Hinata yang mengerti kekhawatiran sang supir 'pun berkata dengan lembut "Tidak apa-apa, 'kok," Akhirnya sang supir 'pun menyerah memaksa Hinata, ia 'pun mengijinkan Hinata berjalan-jalan sendiri. Hinata 'pun langsung berjalan menuju taman kota, tempatnya bertemu dengan sang penggemar rahasia. Sesekali Hinata menyapa orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya di jalan, Hinata benar-benar berbaur dengan warga biasa pada umumnya.

'Mudah-mudahan aku dapat melihat wujud asli orang itu. Dia seperti apa, ya?' batin Hinata seraya membayang-bayangkan wajah penggemar rahasianya itu.

'Apakah rambutnya afro? Atau giginya tanggal? Botak? Atau bahkan, apa dia wanita?' bayangan akan sang _secret admirer_ berputar-putar dalam kepala Aktris 21 tahun ini.

'Hmm...kalau tidak salah taman kota belok ke kanan, lalu berbelok ke kiri dan lurus sekitat 4 meter. Oh, ia, ada _zebra cross _juga,' batin Hinata mengingat-ingat letak taman kota yang di tujunya.

'Ah, ini dia _zebra cross-_nya. Ternyata lumayan jauh juga, ya. Semoga _secret admirer_-ku itu tidak bosan menungguku,' harap Hinata. Tanpa ragu, Hinata 'pun menyebrangi _zebra cross_ yang ada di depan matanya.

_Kimi ga namida nagashita_

_Naji kuru kodomo no youni_

_Tatoe asu ga mienaku nattemo_

Telepon genggam Hinata berdering. Sontak, Hinata merogoh saku celana _jeans_ yang dipakainya.

"Moshi-moshi, Nii-san. Doushi-"

TIIN, TIIN

"AWAS!"

BRAK! Tabrakan 'pun tak bisa dihindari. Orang-orang yang ada di sekitar lokasi kejadian 'pun menjerit histeris melihat kejadian naas itu. "Aduduh," Hinata meringis kesakitan. Bukan karena tabrakan tadi, melainkan karena tubuhnya didorong seseorang dari belakang, hasilnya tubuh Hinata jatuh tersungkur ke tengah jalan raya.

"Hey, cepat tolong pemuda itu!" terdengar suara seorang pria berteriak.

'Pemuda?' Hinata 'pun langsung menoleh ke belakang. Betapa terpernjatnya Hinata melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya "Tidak mungkin...". Puluhan orang berkerumun di sekitar sebuah mobil taksi. Karena terbakar rasa penasaran, Hinata 'pun menghampiri kerumunan orang itu. Hinata 'pun bertanya pada salah satu wanita yang ada di sana "Sumimasen, di sana ada apa?". Sang wanita itu 'pun menjawab seraya menoleh ke kerumunan orang itu "Oh, tadi ada kecelakaan. Kabarnya ada seorang pemuda yang menyelamatkan gadis yang tadinya akan di tabrak. Eh, malah pemuda itu yang tertabrak," Hinata 'pun langsung berlari menuju kerumunan orang itu. Wanita yang tadi ditanyainya hanya mengernyit heran melihat tingkah Hinata.

Setelah menembus puluhan orang yang mengerumuni taksi tadi, Hinata melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak diinginkan. Seorang pemuda berambut _spike blonde_ yang sedang tergeletak lemah bersimbah darah segar di tengah jalan.

"Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit! Naikkan ke taksiku!" perintah sang supir taksi yang bertanggung jawab.

"Anu...bisakah saya ikut? Saya orang yang tadi hendak diselamatkan pemuda ini" pinta Hinata, sang supir 'pun hanya mengiyakan permintaan Hinata. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Hinata beserta pemuda korban kecelakaan tadi langsung melesat menuju rumah sakit terdekat menggunakan taksi yang tadi menabrak pemuda itu.

**(^o^) Arashi YuKaze (^o^)**

Cklek

"Bagaimana keadaan pemuda tadi?" tanya Hinata menggebu-gebu. Sang dokter 'pun hanya menunduk. Merasa diacuhkan, Hinata mengulang lagi pertanyaannya "Bagaimana keadaannya?" kali ini sang dokter menjawab, dengan sebuah gelengan.

"A-apa? Ma-maksud dokter..." sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya, sang dokter sudah lebih dulu memotong perkataan Hinata "Nyawanya tidak bisa kami selamatkan, pendarahan di otaknya sangat parah...kami..." Hinata langsung terduduk di salah satu bangku tunggu di sana. Perlahan-lahan sungai kecil terbentuk di pipi mulus Hinata. "Tapi, sebelum pemuda itu mnghembuskan nafas terakhir, dia sempat menulis surat ini untukmu. Dia bilang "Tolong kasih surat ini pada gadis indigo yang sedang menungguku di luar" Itu yang dikatakannya," sang Dokter menyerahkan surat yang dimaksudnya tadi pada Hinata.

_I'm your secret admirer, princess. I'll wait for you_

**End for this fic, but not the end for NaruHina**

.

.

.

.

GaJe sekali, ya? Silahkan jika ingin di flame (-_-)v

Mind to RnR/CnC/Flame?


End file.
